Aléatoire, La Chanson
by Gekkouchou
Summary: –Setiap lagu memiliki cerita mereka masing-masing. Kontribusi untuk shuffle challenge. Fiksi pertama. Nyaris 80% AU, Drabble, Various Character & Pairing, Warning Inside.


**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**_Warning : +50% AU, OOC, Typo(s), randomness, drabble-ish, _abstrak,_ etcetra._**

A/N : Kontribusi untuk _shuffle challenge_. Dibuat ngebut, maafkan saya. _Saa, hajimari yo_!

..

.

_"–Every song has their own story."_

_._

_.._

_ Aléatoire, La Chanson, a _Shingeki no Kyojin_ fanfiction by Yuu-chin_

**.**

**1. Blind Justice – Zektbach**

Armin Arlert mengencangkan tali sepatu _boots _biru gelapnya. Berkali-kali ia melirik ke arah pedang _Tryfing _warisan leluhurnya, yang tergeletak di sebelah kiri. Di seberangnya, Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman serta Grisha Yeager tengah mengecek kelengkapan perang pasukan.

Ia sungguh tak menyangka, dirinya akan berperang dengan kerajaan tempatnya dulu berada–dengan kerajaan tempat dimana saudara tirinya bernaung. Sedikit lagi, ia akan bertemu dengan _dia. Pikirannya_ berkecamuk.

Jean Kirschtein, seseorang yang berbagi tanggal lahir yang sama dengannya, namun berbeda jam. Seseorang yang juga berbagi ayah dengannya.

Armin kesal, hidup mereka begitu berbeda.

Armin berdiri. Menggengam pedang _Tryfing-_nya dengan tangan kiri, lalu mengacungkannya tinggi-tinggi ke arah langit, "Maju, habisi kerajaan itu!" teriaknya menggebu-gebu. Pasukan Arminmulai menerobos masuk gerbang, melontarkan berbagai anak panah, adu senjata. Menantang kerajaan Noigllado dengan satu niat–hancurkan mereka, tanpa sisa.

Meskipun begitu, Armin tetap diam. Bergeming pun tidak.

Diseberangnya, Jean tersenyum mengejek, memanggul pedang perak di pundak kanan sambil tetap menyeringai.

Ah, saudaranya itu tetaplah tampan, seperti dulu.

**.**

**2. Ai no Katachi Shiawase no Katachi/Bentuk Cinta Bentuk Kebahagiaan – Asaki**

Mikasa yang sedang membaca salah satu buku milik Grisha Yeager mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia mendapat satu kutipan menarik dari buku itu.

_"Seseorang yang berharga, hari-hari yang berharga."_

_'Bagaimanakah itu?' _Ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Ia dapat menangkap sosok Eren Yeager–saudara angkatnya–yang sedang bermain mobil-mobilan dari kayu. Mimiknya begitu ringan–damai.

Mikasa begitu menyayangi Eren–ia tidak mengerti seperti apa hal itu mengarah, saudara atau lebih.

Dilihatnya Eren, semakin intens.

Ah, meskipun nanti, Mikasa haris berpisah dengan Eren, setidaknya Eren sudah menjadi yang paling disayanginya.

**.**

**3. Au Revoir/Selamat Tinggal – Malice Mizer**

Grisha terlonjak dari tidur siangnya yang panjang. lagi-lagi ia tertidur di ruang kerja. Tanpa selimut, tanpa bantal, hanya meja kayu –ah, jika saja saat ini Carla ada disini, ia pasti sudah di marahi, disuruh pindah dan diberi selimut.

Ia mengucek kedua matanya, kembali mengingat-ingat mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya.

Masa-masa Carla mengandung Eren, putera semata wayang _mereka_.

Masa-masa membesarkan Eren, yang dulu amat merepotkan namun menyenangkan.

Grisha sudah tak bisa ingat masa-masa saat ia dan Carla bertemu, masa-masa indah itu. Memorinya penuh dengan berbagai formula kimia.

Grisha tersenyum pahit. Istrinya itu.. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang _disana_?

_ "Sampai mimpi ini berakhir.."_

_Aku ingin tertidur sambil memelukmu. _

_Ingatan indah ini sekarang mulai berubah._

**.**

**4. Konoko no Nanatsu no Oiwaini/Perayaan Ketujuh Anak Itu – Asaki**

Armin kecil terduduk di pojok ruangan –dengan rantai-rantai yang melilit di kakinya. Ia menangis sesenggukan.

_"–Kau boleh keluar jika usiamu sudah 7 tahun." _Begitulah yang dikatakan orang-orang disekitarnya. Ibu, ayah, kakak, semuanya.

Bulan bersinar remang –tertutup awan gelap, mendung barangkali. Ia bisa melihat dari jendela kecil yang letaknya tinggi sekali. Terbatas oleh tralis besi berlapis ganda.

Menghela nafas, besok ia berulang tahun. Sekarang usianya 7 tahun kurang beberapa jam.

_Tidak ada keluarga yang menengok. Ia bagai anak berkelainan mental._

**GRAAAAK!**

Armin kecil menengadah, mendengar pintu beton berlapis itu terbuka, ia mengharap secercah cahaya. Ada seseorang–atau beberapa, ada banyak langkah kaki yang dapat ia dengar, ada di balik pintu setebal 45 senti itu.

"JANGAN! KAU TAK BOLEH MENYAKITI DIA, KAU TAK BOLEH MENGAMBIL APAPUN DARI DIA, DIA ADIKKU!"

Armin melihat ada Jean, kakak laki-laki tertua-nya, di dekat pintu. Berteriak dengan mimik panik dan ketakutan.

"Hai, Armin. Setelah ini, usiamu tujuh tahun. Kenalkan, aku Ymir, adik dari ayahmu." Ah, itu orang yang baru saja dapat teriakan dari kakaknya.

Ia tersenyum–menyeringai jika dalam tafsiran bocah yang belum genap 7 tahun itu–sambil berpegangan pada ujung pintu. Di tangan kanannya, ia membawa pisau daging berukuran besar, _Armin tidak tau kenapa orang itu membawa pisau_.

Mereka sengaja menyembunyikan Armin selama awal masa kanak-kanaknya, agar saat ia sudah bisa keluar, ia dapat menjaga dirinya.

_ –This ear, nose, eye, mouth, one thread of hair, no one can do them in  
Hiding completely, until this child becomes seven  
Until your carp streamer rises up into the sky, please  
The wind of happiness seems to blow towards this child_  
_Ah, this child will probably replace you when he becomes bigger  
The child resembled you in every way, even those eyes with sadness  
Only the carp streamers that swim in the sky have known about this._

**.**

**5. Matenrou no Ame Otoko/Lelaki Hujan Pencakar Langit – Irokui.**

_Sekarang aku sendirian, meneteskan air mata baja_

Levi menengadahkan kepalanya.

Sekarang hujan, ia hanya berbalutkan setelan kerjanya.

Sendirian, berteriak kepada langit.

Levi sesenggukan, pelan. Ia **tidak **menangis.

_ 'Kenapa ia tak bisa menepati janjinya untuk kembali menaiki bianglala_?'

Ia berharap, suatu saat nanti, di kehidupan yang lain, ia dan Hanji dapat berjumpa, menepati janji berdua yang dulu mereka buat di gedung pencakar langit.

**.**

**6. Gekkou Chou/Kupu-kupu Cahaya Bulan – asaki**

Memandangi butiran salju yang terus jatuh, Sasha masih mengunyah kentang rebusnya.

Salju masih terus turun. Begitu tidak memahami perasaannya yang kalut.

Terputar satu lagu yang disukainya, lagu yang menyayat tapi tetap menjadi favoritnya.

_'Tuhan, aku disini_.'

Sang dewi malam yang mulanya tertutup mendung, kini terlihat jelas. Sasha tersenyum pedih melihatnya.

'Kenapa suasananya secocok ini?'

Dari jendela kamarnya di lantai dua, ia menengadahkan tangan kanannya ke arah bulan.

_'Betapa tak terjangkaunya dirimu.'_

**.**

**7. Kitto Shiawase ga Kimi wo Matteru/Kebahagiaan benar-benar menunggumu – Kanjani8 (Ohkura Tadatoshi)**

Remaja dengan surai coklat gelap berlarian, susah payah mengatur nafasnya yang satu-dua.

Ia tidak memerdulikan itu samasekali, hingga apa yang dicarinya telah terlampaui._'Kemana perginya dia?'_

Terlalu lelah, ia nyaris menyerah, hingga suara sesenggukan tertangkap indera pendengarannya.

"Armin, kau disana?" Ia melongok ke dalam seluncuran yang tidak terlalu tinggi, dan mendapati si pirang yang dicarinya tengah menggelungkan dirinya sambil menangis dalam diam. Yeager muda itu memutuskan duduk di samping Armin.

Ia membantu Armin untuk duduk. Menyeka air mata di pipi putih sahabat yang belakangan ini juga menjadi kekasihnya itu,"Kau masih memikirkan apa yang mereka katakan? Masih memikirkan apa yang dulu dilakukan mereka?"

Armin hanya memberikan jawaban, 'Nnggg..' pelan.

Eren tersenyum, lalu mengelus helaian emas milik kekasihnya, "Kau ini.. Yakinlah, kebahagiaan itu sedang menunggumu di depan sana, kau tak boleh menyerah disini.."

Armin belum membalas, hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Eren, "..Aku tidak bisa."

"Tuan Arlert, aku bersamamu. Aku amat menyayangimu. Kau tidak sendiri!" ujarnya menyemangati. Ia memegang erat bahu Armin.

Armin hanya diam, tangisnya sudah reda, diganti dengan wajah memerah malu, menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Eren sambil mencengkeram erat seragamnya.

**.**

**8. Still doll/Tetaplah boneka – Kanon Wakeshima (Shinshoku Dolce ver.)**

_"Christa, betapa indahnya rambut pirangmu ini, seperti rambut boneka marionette!_

_"Iris emeraldmu itu begitu cantik! Seperti mata boneka!"_

_"Seperti apa oang yang bakal dicintai si cantik Christa ini, ya?"_

Christa begitu benci saat yang seperti itu. Orang-orang itu menganggapnya tak lebih dari sebuah boneka _marionette_. Meski semua mengagumi keindahannya, pada akhirnya ia akan ditinggal, dibuang. Menjadi boneka tanpa pemilik.

**_–still you do not answer_**

Hari ini pun sama. Ia duduk sendirian di pojok kelas. Teman-teman yang _biasanya _mengerubunginya telah kembali ke asalnya.

_'Betapa aku membenci hari yang seperti ini..' _

Ia memilih untuk tetap diam hingga guru di jam pelajaran berikutnya datang. Ia mencoret-coret buku catatan kimianya yang bersampul cokelat tua.

Christa mendongak–mendengar pintu tergeser dengan sedikit tidak manusiawi–dan mendapati _mistress _Hanji ada di depan pintu.

"–Kita kedatangan murid pindahan baru. Ymir, silahkan masuk!"

_Dia datang. _Sesosok tinggi dengan rambut dikuncir kebelakang. Ia memandang lurus ke arah Christa. "Kenapa dia melihatku seperti itu?"

Hanji menepuk pundak si anak baru, "Nah, silahkan perkanalkan diri–lho? Mau kemana kau?" Ymir samasekali tak mengindahkan sang wali kelas, dan malah berjalan lurus ke bangku kosong di sebelah kiri Christa. Semua orang terheran.

"–Salam kenal."

–Sejak saat itu, Christa merasa, dirinya sudah bukan _marionette _tak bertuan. Hatinya sudah dapat terisi oleh berbagai hal manis dan menyenangkan yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya.

**.**

**9. Lullaby – Kajiura Yuki**

Jean Kirschtein tidur meringkuk dalam salah satu kamar yang _dipinjamkan_ pada anggota _Trainee's Squard 104_. Ia terus diam. Tidak mengindahkan berbagai ocehan dan pertanyaan dari Connie dan Eren.

–Ia samasekali tak mengira, Marco Bodt, yang notabene adalah ketua tim, dapat tewas termakan _titan_semudah itu.

Jean memejamkan matanya.

_The snow in the air  
To sing me a lullaby  
My winter, come hither to me  
The dark nights to come  
So kiss me for good-bye  
The grace of the godland is near to you_

**"–Selamat beristirahat, Marco. Kenangan akanmu akan selalu hidup dalam ingatanku."**

**.**

**10. Mou Hitori no Hanayome – Matenrou Opera**

_Kring.. Kring.._

Bunyi lonceng gereja sederhana di pojok distrik di dalam _Wall Trost_ menggema dalam kesunyian. Dengan _dress _selutut berwarna putih bersih, Petra Ral menundukkan dirinya di kursi paling depan. Lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Tak banyak orang yang datang ke upacara sakral itu, hanya anggota _Scouting Legion_ dan beberapa kerabat.

_Masshiro na kagayaki ga_

_Fui ni yugande mieta_

_Konna kimochi demo mada namida ga nagareru no_

Sebentar lagi, _mantan _kekasihnya, _mantan _atasannya, akan melepas masa lajangnya, siang ini, disini.

_Titan _sudah tak meneror umat manusia, _mereka_ semua bebas.

_Zenbu watashi no kioku na no ni anata ga inai._

Bagaimanapun–

–Ia harus kuat, merelakan segalanya. Levi sudah bukan miliknya lagi.

Ia tak akan dapat memungkiri fakta, sejak datangnya anak-anak pelatihan ke 104, Levi yang dulu hanya tertarik pada kebersihan dan kepada_nya_, berubah drastis.

Korporal kesayangannya itu tertarik pada hal lain–

–Eren Yeager, si manusia setengah _titan_.

Ah, _mereka _datang.

Levi dan Eren, dengan _tuxedo _hitam pekat dan dasi yang melilit di leher mereka–

–begitu serasi.

Petra tak mungkin membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Sepersekian waktu–ingatan lampaunya bersama Levi berputar-putar.

Dalam diam, Petra hanya tersenyum.

.

_You are my memories.._

_You are my memories.._

**...**

**..**

**.**

–**Tentang..**

**Cerita**

**Pada No. 1,** Disini Armin berperan sebagai Nox, sedangkan Jean berperan sebagai Matin. (_author_nya bahkan sempet bayanging Jean dengan gaun dan bunga di kedua sisi–ala Matin Catorce *WOY!*) –Authornya keranjingan (LAGI) sama The Epic of Zektbach. Yang pengen tau silahkan ke yutub.

**Pada No. 4, **_ada yang berhasil nangkap maksudnya_?

**Judul**

_Aléatoire, La Chanson_, berarti _Random, the Song_

Kata _la chanson _diambil dari salah satu judul lagu dari The Epic of Zektbach, _Zeta, la Chanson_. (Maafkan daku, lagi _wota Zektbach_.)

_Aléatoire _ditranslasi via gugel *sembunyi*

..

.

**a/n**

_OWATTAAAAAAAA!_

_(Dan akhirnya ada fiksi yang terpublikasikan dengan akun ini orz.)_

Seru sekali menulis ini. Rasanya–dikejar zombie *woy!*

...

–Oke, ini terlalu. Maafkan deskripsi daku yang–pwarah. Typo, daku nggak ngoreksi. Biar sportif *apa*

Daku sebenernya hanya ingin menyampaikan kisah dari lagu-lagu diatas dengan perasaan yang tersirat–_absolutelly, failed_.

Uhm, nggak familiar dengan lagunya? _Gomen ne_.

_Tonikaku_, salam kenal semua. Silahkan panggil daku dengan Chi, Yuu–atau digabung (_Chiyuu_) juga boleh.

..

_Yosh_, daku mau ngucapin _Minal aidzin wal faidzin _buat semuanya. Semoga kita dapat menjadi _kholifah _yang berguna bagi keluarga, bangsa, serta agama. Amin.

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca ;;;;;w;;;;;; Bersediakah anda menulis _review _untuk fiksi abalan ini? (;; , ;;)

Sampai jumpa di saat yang lain!

...

...

"_No can make my faith illusion._" –Blind Justice by Zektbach

..

.

**_The Forgotten Thing, Chi._**


End file.
